Artemis: Shadow Of The Past
by Daughter Of War Drakaries
Summary: Artemis is young and fiesty Nephelim what happens when he is thrown into the world of order and balance? Ad will his past return to haunt him?
1. Artemis: Meeting you

Fury face softened as she glance down at the boy the council had presented to the horsemen. His black locks where ragged, unkempt and wild looking like a untameable mane that fell just past his shoulders to the middle of his shoulder blades. She watched the slow and steady fall and rise of his chest the dim light allowing het to appreciate how pale the young boy actually was at first glance she had thought the young human presented to them was white. She was broken from her thoughts and stepped back slightly when he groaned before slowly and shakily rising to his feet and staring at the four horsemen the chains still binding his hand and feet together. If they hadn't had seen the struggle the boy had given as he was dragged into the cell they would have said he could have been broken in two by a simple breeze. His eyes are what caught all four horseman's attention. Instead of the green or brown they excepted of a human he had one froze over with a striking ice blue the other glowed a deep blood red.

"This is Artemis!" Came the booming voice of the central head as lava burst upwards to the roof of its cavernous mouth. "He is the last and only remaining of your brethren and you are here to give him a choice! Live by are rules... Or suffer the same fate as the last of his species did!" The voice finished and Artemis growled to himself in Valyrian (Game Of Thrones fans will know what this language is) and began to struggle against his bonds.

"We will be teaching him I presume?" Fury asked and took the deafening silence as a yes before turning to Artemis who had stopped struggling and only glared willing everyone to burst into flames under his death glare. She wandered as close as she dared before saying in a firm but slightly soft voice. "Do you accept?" She asked and waited for a few moments she believed his silence was defiance and reached for her whip before she heard him curse under his breath and glare at himself before raising his gaze and snarling out venomously.

"Fine!" And was released from his shackles and made his way over to the horsemen who all nodded to one another and made there way to there horse before War motioned to Artemis who stood still and Strife groaned while Death merely watched leaning against Despair chuckling when Strife stepped back rapidly in shock as a jet black mare emerged from the ground her man itself made of shadows that flickered and danced behind her head like flames. Artemis smirked and gave side a pat and stroke before he swung himself onto her back and grabbed her reins ready to go watching with a small roll of his eyes as the remaining horseman mounted lead the way to his new home.


	2. Artemis: Tomohawk time!

As they near there place of rest Artemis and the rest of the horseman banished there horses while most soared to the skies or sunk below the ground Artemis's vanished to within the shadows her rose red eyes glowing faintly in the darkness staring right back at Artemis's glowing gaze his striking blue eyes flooding with what seemed to be blood and he blinked at the same time so did the mare he rode but her eyes did not fly open with his but where they had been remained dark and sinister. He turned back and walked past Strife, Fury and War blinking as he went his eyes opening as icy veins spread across his right eyes joining to make it once again a cold icy blue. He stopped when he got to beside Death who was leaned against his horse glaring with the same amount of impatience he gave everyone. He scoffed and began to walk towards the house as the other three exchanged glances before making there way after the two in hopes of some light being shed on the situation.

"Really the council should have sorted this before you came to us!" Death hissed with annoyance as he continued past the staircase that lead to the horseman's room and into a small room to the right of the front room that had jagged edges and spikes that you could skewer yourself on where held on ever wall and corner but didn't visible seem to phase the younger Nephilim in the slightest.

"Come and tell us when you have finally decided upon a weapon!" Death said annoyance evident in his voice as he stalked out of the room presumably to get soem peace and quiet in his room as Artemis scanned across the shelves walking slowly down the corridor and out of sight Fury, War and Strife exchanging glances before making there way out of the rrom and to the main living area sitting down tired War's eyelids drooping closed almopst the second he fell to the chair making both Fury and Strife chuckle.

-Timeskip-

Fury and Strife had dozed off for a small amount of time but sat bolt upright War lifting hhis head still half asleep as the sound of metakl seeming to fly and stroke something reached all of there ears and all spring to there feet bolting to the trainign room faster than the dregs of hell to there king and skided to a halt when they watched Artemis gaze steel as he threw a tomohawk towards a target and rolled as it flew towards it srpuinging forward and grabbing it throwing the second her held behinf him making all three nephilim duck as it struck the door frame that now had ten suspicous gounge marks imbedded in it.

"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing!" Fury growled as her anger began to grow and the other two looked at the kid feeling kinda sorry that he had to face there sisters wrath alone and exchanged aglance knwoing what that was like and shuddering at the thought as Artemis strode over and grabbed the tomohawk and pulled it from the door frame starinf up at Fury through his charcoal black fringe and crossing his arms across his chest hissing in a low pitched growl.

"My name is Artemis and I would like to be called by it or there is no point in having the name I was given! Second when I finally finish getting my weapon everyone had fallen asleep so target practice was the only thing I could do!" He finished eye both flaring with anger giving of an intense glare.


End file.
